


Bonding

by cjjade



Series: Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Michael, M/M, Michael & Liz Friendship, Protective Liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day5/6 of Roswell New Mexico WeekMichael and Liz find themselves linked after some lightening





	Bonding

**Author Notes:** Well Friday was intense at work and I didn't get out until late, so I never got to finish my story after a few paragraphs. So I combined it with day 6 because a rush of inspiration hit me right now. Seriously thank you all, you have made my return to writing an amazing one. I am very glad I decided to participate..

 **Pairing:** Michael/Alex; Max/Liz;

 **Summary:** Day 5/6; A storm hits Roswell and Michael and Liz are infected.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Roswell: New Mexico or its characters.

 **Rate:** Teen

 **Category:** Fluff

 **Timeframe:** After Season One

 **Prompt:** Freaky Friday and If I Could Do It All Over Again

#  Bonding

It all started with a storm that wasn't quite a regular storm, Max told Michael to leave it alone. Two hours later he and Liz were in the desert doing the opposite. Suddenly Max and Alex were driving up yelling. Michael and Liz rolled their eyes, as they heard the usual this was why they couldn't be left alone together. But they needed to know about this storm, a storm caused by a figure they couldn't see. But they could hear him in their heads just couldn't make out what or who he was. The lightening was close and seemed to be attracted to the area they were in. 

That's when Liz screamed as lightening hit a rock near her, Michael grabbed her hand pulling her towards him just as she felt the hit. It was like nothing that they had felt before. Liz and Michael could hear Max and Alex, but it was almost like they were an echo at the end of a cave. One moment they were in the desert the next they were somewhere else, somewhere not on Earth. The place they were was beyond human words. Every color was swarming around them, every sound vibrating through their bodies, it was overwhelming but also soothing. That wasn't even taking in consideration what was happening in their head. 

Closing their eyes, Michael could hear Liz as if she were in his head, as if she were inside of him. He could see things, how much she loved Rosa how much she wished her mom was around. Breaking up with Kyle, Alex telling her he was gay, the way she hugged him as he cried. A dare during college that had her running inside her dorm laughing in only her undergarments and jacket as some girl ran behind her also laughing. Connecting with Max at the end of high school. The pain she felt when she left, the love that was growing inside of her for Max; how she was so scared he'd leave. The way Maria made her smile, and Alex just knew what to do to get through to her. Her father, who she admired and respected above all else in this world. 

Liz wanted to let go, wanted to free herself as Michael was consuming her. She knew there was more to Michael Guerin then the bad boy image he projected, she knew his emotions and loyalty ran deep. But all she could see was Alex Manes. Alex in ninth grade being pushed against a locker by Flint but then fighting back, because Alex never let anyone push him around. Then their kiss at the reunion that made Michael feel again then seeing him at the Wild Pony with a group guys. Alex naked in his bed just sleeping, how jealous he is of Kyle when they work together. Like Alex is going to wake up one day and realize he could do better than some dirty mechanic in Roswell. More than see she could feel. Michael's love for Alex went so bone deep, she didn't even know that the word "love" could even justify what she was feeling. Then she saw Isobel and Max, she felt his need to protect.

Then suddenly there was pain, so much pain. 

XOXO

Michael opened his eyes, to see wires everywhere then to the sounds of beeps, soft whispering, and shuffling feet somewhere close. He looked over to see Alex on the couch sleeping with Isobel. He wanted to yell to do something but everything hurt. The room despite him laying down was spinning so fast, that he felt like he was falling. Then it hit him hard where he was, a hospital. He became more a alert, how was here why was he here. Quickly imagines of him and Liz stuck inside some weird little cloud, he couldn't quite member much he did remember seeing Liz. 

Liz was in the bed next to him, Max was holding her hand but he could see she was waking up much like he was--reluctantly. The first thing that Liz knew was she hurt, she hurt bad. Never in her life had she felt such an intense pain, and she'd been hurt quite a few times this last year. Max was holding her hand, and it felt off. His thumb touching what she assumes is a burn but she just wanted him to move his hand. The room was so bright she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. Then she heard grunts next to her, and she knew that was Michael. She was trying to remember something but nothing came. Where were they? 

Finally able to keep her eyes for more than a second she looked over to see Michael. She wanted to speak but it was like she didn't have the strength. She could somewhat make out Isobel and Alex on the other side of the room. The machines were so loud, the people outside shuffling their feet was annoying. She wanted to know what was going on. Michael wanted to know why he felt so weak. He has never in his life felt like this. Was this how human's felt when they were sick, because if so he'll pass. 

_*god where are we* Liz thought._

"A hospital," Michael grumbled trying to sit but failing.

Michael rolled his eyes as he looked towards Alex, who he knew would be in pain today. He just wanted to get up and out of here but he couldn't even sit up. Michael would never admit it out loud but maybe Max was right. His life wasn't just about him anymore, it was also about Alex. Alex who was clearly comforting Isobel because she always freaked when one of them were hurt. Then suddenly he heard Liz, god how was she talking so much he could barely say those words.

Liz looked over at Michael, tried to sit up but couldn't with Max. God why couldn't he just move, normally she wouldn't mind but she needed space to concentrate. First time she did not say that out loud. She knows she didn't because right now she didn't even have enough strength to lift her hand. So how did Michael answer her question that never left her lips. She watched him look at Alex, then watched him look at the door. They could make out Kyle's voice, but he wasn't speaking English. They weren't at a hospital.

Then suddenly her mind was being filled with thoughts that weren't her own. She could hear Michael as though he was lying next to her talking. Images came into her mind, she wanted to laugh his jealousy over Kyle was slightly amusing. Then she could hear him trying to figure this out like she was. But now he was trying to figure out why Liz had the strength to talk and he could barely lift his hand. This was not happening, this was no scientifically possible.

_*I'm not talking, I'm thinking* Liz snapped._

"What" Michael mumbled looking at her, so Liz projected another thought that had him going wide eyed. "No."

_*Seems we can hear each other's thought.* Liz concluded then did her squishy face. *No Alex porn until this is fix*_

_*Then you are going to have a major problem,* Michael laughed since he usually always pictures Alex, Alex in uniform, Alex naked...sitting on their bed in those glasses._

_*MICHAEL!,*Liz screamed scarred for life, like seriously scarred. *Either you control yourself or I'll start picturing Max, and I'll start with...*_

_*Elizabeth Ortecho* Michael hissed as images of Max in the back of the Crashdown hit him."You win! Damn you are worse than Isobel.*_

Liz suddenly realized that she was feeling stronger. She noticed that now she could lift up her hand,. The room was no longer spinning, but she still could not sit up. She looked down to Max and as much as she loved him she needed him to go. But as much as she tried to move her hand to wake him she couldn't quite get that hand to move. She could hear Kyle outside the door again, this time he was speaking English. He was talking to someone who said they owe him. She definably now knew they were not in a Hospital, at least not a legal one.

Michael noticed that the room did stop spinning, but he could still barely move. The more Liz talked to him the stronger he got, he had a bad feeling about this. Then suddenly he saw the door open, and Kyle walked in. The moment he saw them awake his face went from seriously to overly gleeful. He rushed towards Liz, Max was jerked away. Suddenly Alex was jumping up, Isobel startled by being tossed. Few knew about Alex's PTSD but him. It wasn't as bad as some but being woken like this caused him to react. Alex was next to him kissing him soundly as Isobel happily took his hand looking to Max who was kissing Liz. 

They were in a hospital, apparently Kyle knew some people who ran a clinic outside of town. To most they were a free clinic and rehab facility but they also ran an underground network for illegal immigrant. Max gave his word to never speak of it as long as they never came to him. The doctors agreed. They let Kyle use one of their rooms, because Kyle was involved in their network. Max didn't ask questions because Michael and Liz needed help. 

It took two days then they were finally released, but not even an hour later Liz was on the ground. That was how she found herself sitting next to Michael on the couch in Alex's cabin. Because no sooner as she fell to the ground Kyle got a frantic call from Alex who said Michael collapsed. On Kyle's orders they rushed Liz to Alex's, and like magic an hour later they were better. Kyle looked at them both demanding to know if they had been keeping anything from him. 

"So we might be able to hear each other's thought and emotions," Liz started uncomfortably, watching Kyle's face go blank. "And we might kind of be able to sense each other."

"Don't forget the whole projecting images thing," Michael added watching their eyes go wide.

"Which you really need to stop," Liz sighed grumpily looking at Alex then quickly away.

"I told you I can't help it," Michael tried annoyed, because he really had. It wasn't his fault his mind automatically went there, and had since they were like sixteen. 

"You can't go one day without picturing him naked," Liz asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god," Alex gasp turning red then looking away as Kyle smirked.

"Don't worry babe," Michael assured him going red himself. ”As punishment she tossed around images of my brother."

"This is why you two aren't allowed to be friends," Max told them like they were five, also clearly embarrassed.

"Think it's a little late for that," Kyle laughed, then stopped when Alex smacked him while giving him a death glare. "Sorry I'll get back on track, did either of your burn feel anything? "

On their hand was a burn, but it wasn't just any burn it made a very strange mark. Which according to a few medical journals wasn't uncommon, but this looked like a symbol. It was located on the fleshy triangle area that was in between the thumb and index finger. They assumed it happened when Michael grabbed Liz, but was unsure since it all happened so fast. Kyle wasn't there, and Alex and Max were both centered on Liz and Michael. So much that they didn't see the man Liz and Michael talked about. 

What Kyle noticed but didn't mention to Alex or Max was that it clearly connected them. How it connected them he was still trying to figure it out. When he pressed Liz's he noticed Michael rubbed his, and vise versa. He also noticed it changes color when they were apart. He had Liz taken outside the clinic a couples time, it was noted that the burn changed from the flesh color to a deep red. Michael's did the same, the longer they were apart the brighter it got. 

He knew that there was more going on than they were letting on. He knew how to read Liz, he had dated her, had loved her. There was a time when he had dreams of winning her back, and them making a life together. But now he knew that was a pipe dream, he was going to have to let go of that. But he knew her almost as well as Maria and Alex, so he knew she was not telling the whole truth. And he assumes as a general rule of life that Michael never tells him the truth, it's a part of their dynamic. 

Did he think it was the fact they were telepathically connected, and apparently could not be separated no most definably not. He hypothesized they were probably connected in a sort of physical fashion sure. Maybe they could feel each other, which they apparently could. But the idea that right now as they sit here they could be have and probably were having an entire conversation with their minds. It actually amused him because Max was so against them being friends. Personally he thought it was fighting the inevitable, they were almost like the same person. They were pretty hilarious together.

"What kind of question is that," Max snapped looking at Kyle, he still blames Kyle for having to attend the banquet two weeks ago. 

"A good one," Michael mumbled looking down at his hand. "It felt...hot and..."

"Tingly," Liz finished looking at her own hand. "Like you do when you know you are supposes to have something on you but don't."

"What does than even mean," Alex asked looking at Kyle worried as Michael and Liz were both rubbing their burn mark.

"I think they formed a extremely strong physical bond," Kyle guessed since that was where his data went. "This is unknown territory guys, but I would hypothesize that as their hand heal the bond will lessen."

"Lessen," Max repeated, Max did not want it to lessen he wanted to be healed. He already tried to heal them, it caused them both intense pain.

"There aren't exactly any other cases of alien and humans being hit by lightening that didn't actually come from the sky," Kyle yelled at him, he was just as stresses and worried. "Do we know what caused the lightening."

Max tried to think of everything that happened, there was lightening and it appeared to be coming from the sky but the reports said nothing. There was also no clouds or thunder, it was literally one of the clearest days they had seen in weeks. Thanksgiving just around the corner. He tried to recall every detail about him but unfortunately his attention had been Liz and Michael. His anger that they would once again toss his wishes aside. That she would go to Michael after he asked her not to, that they would disregard his and Alex's fears. 

Alex knew something was off the moment he stepped out of Max's vehicle. The hair on his body were standing, and from his experience that meant an attack. He had been to war, he seen more tragedy then anyone should. He lived with an abusive father he knew the signs o walking into a trap. But he forgot every single thing he had been taught as he watched Liz and Michael doing whatever they were doing laughing. Sometimes he hated that neither of them had his training. That they were so careless, but at other times it was his greatest gift. 

"It wasn't military so...," Alex confirmed.

"So either some freaky weather genius or another alien," Michael concluded watching Alex give him a cold look, he then looked towards Liz with a nod. "You said it."

"We didn't say anything," Kyle snapped rubbing his eyes.

"But I guess I did," Liz sighed laughed bitterly raising her hand, Max gave her a look that was mixed with anger and fear. "I am sorry Max but that whole, "just shield your thoughts," is just a line."

"Total lie," Michael agreed leaning back wanting this over. "How long will this bond be active?"

"Well if Kyle is correct and the burn mark on our hands is the connecting link," Liz started hoping above hope her idea was correct. "Once the burn heals it should sever or at least weaken the link."

"But that's just a theory," Kyle said going to sit on the coffee table in front of them. "We have no clue if that will even heal, for all we know this could be permanent."

"It's not," Michael told him softly getting a weird look on his face.

"Michael's right," Liz agreed looking at Max and Alex, touching her mark again. "You may not believe us but someone was there, he did this. I don't know why but he did."

"Why would someone link you two," Alex hissed losing his temper, this was too much he didn't want to deal with another mental alien.

"That's what we need to figure out babe," Michael replied softly watching Alex nod. "We can stay at my trailer."

"The hell you will," Max yelled.

"What Max means to say," Alex intervened pushing Max behind him before Michael or Liz went into fight mode. "Is that it will probably be best if you stay in a location that you can monitored in case of medical emergencies. I have no objections to you both staying here."

Max wanted to object like every cell in his body wanted to object but the look on Liz's face told him if he did there would be an argument. Then looking over to Michael, he looked almost broken. He remembered seeing that look on his face when they were younger. Every time a foster home didn't work out, every time one ended up being worse than the last. Michael was used to being on his own, doing his own thing without care of anyone but Michael. Now he had Alex taking care of him. He knew how to handle Isobel when she went into that mode, but Alex this was new. Isobel and Max had to worry about him, they were his family. 

And now Liz was literally linked to him. He couldn't hide anything from her, his thoughts, his emotions, his memories they were all there for her to see. For the first time in his life he couldn't hide between his sarcasm, good looks, and excess of alcohol. Max looked over to Alex who was walking away probably to prepare the guest room. Liz smacked his air, Max and Kyle watched the conversation play across their face. Then he sighed deeply while she playfully rolled her eyes as she pushed him to get up. Max didn't know if he could handle this.

After this she would know Michael better than anyone else and the he would know her. Max would give anything to be in Michael's shoes right now. To know what goes on in her head, to understand why she can't just slow down and listen once and awhile. Why she has to fight their feelings for each other? He would love to know what makes her tick, to see the layers that no one else could see. To experience the existence that truly is Elizabeth Ortecho. 

XOXO

**Two Weeks Later**

Michael didn't know how much longer he could do this, fight this. Alex didn't believe him, Max thought he was trying to work his way into Liz's life. He looked at Liz like he did Isobel, except he could talk to her. She understood how hard it was to just give in. Watching Kyle as he touched Alex, Alex who was smiling laughing at something he said. Kyle who was a good guy, who could give Alex a normal life. Michael felt sick to his stomach, and he knew he was affecting Liz so he walked off for a bit.

Oh Liz was not happy as she watched Michael walk off, watched Alex and Max laugh at something Kyle said. She walked into the room, Max said he left something outside. Alex quickly agreed to help him, she knew it was because Kyle had questions. She had stopped answering Kyle questions because he refused to listen to her or Michael. Liz took a deep breath as Kyle squeezed Alex's hand as he walked by. Oh they were definably going to have words. She was going to be calm, she was going to nicely explain that he was crossing a line. That was her plan, then he looked at her and she snapped. 

"Kyle you seriously need to back off," Liz hissed at him disgusted, Kyle looked confused. "Alex Manes, he's with Michael."

"I'm not gay," Kyle laughed in a voice that made her feel stupid.

"Then you are purposely trying to hurt Michael," Liz concluded, Kyle had to refrain himself because due to their link though very weak still made them blindly protective of each other.

"I don't even know what we are talking about," Kyle snapped.

"Michael and Alex can't be a couple until I can leave," Liz explained pushing him on the couch, Kyle grunted by how hard. "So you coming into his home touching Alex, whispering to Alex, making little inside jokes. and winking at him is messing with Michael's head. So either you starting some respect or don't bother coming back."

Kyle grunted, he hadn't meant to cross a line he really hadn't. He didn't even think he was touching Alex any more than necessary or in the past. But as he sat here on the couch maybe he had. It wasn't romantic involved, he wasn't into Alex like that. Alex was his best friend, his surrogate brother, they had known each other since they were practically born. Okay so he went into jerk jock mode and ruined that for way too long but he was now trying to prove he was different. He grew up. So maybe he was going a little far trying to prove himself. He didn't want Michael to think he was that type of guy, he didn't steal other people's partners. 

Liz walked off never knowing that Alex and Max heard the entire conversation. Alex would agree Kyle had been a little more touchy in the last couple weeks, but honestly he liked the looks Michael were shooting. He didn't notice that Liz for awhile was in pain. Michael tried to control his anger and jealousy but it was so hard. As their mark healed so did the intensity of their connection. Alex looked up at Max making a motioned for where Michael was. He knew he needed to talk with him, but it was hard to have an intimate conversation with someone who was sharing their entire existence with someone else.

The only highlight was that Liz seemed to have been right again, as their burns healed their link lessened. Which was a good thing, they could now be apart for several hours. Could only speak telepathically if in the same room. But they could still sense each other, it reminded Max of his bond with Isobel. The burn was healing to a scar. Liz hypothesized that after another week maybe two they should be good. Yet at the same time Alex and Max wondered what "Good" meant. It was clear they wouldn't go back to how things were before the lightening storm. 

"You good," Liz asked softly seeing Michael on the floor of what has been her room for two weeks with a guitar.

"Alex apologized for taking things too far," Michael signed as Liz sat next to him. "We should probably tell them about the voice from last night."

"Why so they can think we are crazy again," Liz grumbled, no one believed them about the other man. 

"Then maybe we should do what he says," Michael told her putting the guitar down, he was so tired. Tired of being watched, tired of trying to hold his thoughts and emotions in. His anger hurt Liz, though it had seem to settle a bit it was still there. 

"I have been thinking maybe this link isn't so much healing as it is strengthening," Liz admitted to him who nodded. "Like as the burn is healing it's like we come more at ease with it."

"The voice said it would go away if we connect," Michael whispered looking towards the door like Alex or Max would just pop up. 

"This was done for a reason, and it may be a link to who you guys are," Liz agreed.

The next night Liz got out the bottle of tequila, Michael laughed as he grabbed the glasses, and what he needed. Soon they started playing a game of never have I ever, Michael was shocked by some of the things Liz did while away. The music vibrated through the cabin, and tequila warmed the blood as they started dancing around. If they couldn't go out they were going to have fun here, because damn it they deserved it. Kyle taking all the credit, while it was them who were figuring this out. 

Michael held out his hand with his usual Guerin smirk that Liz matched. She took his hand, they closed their eyes as they centered on each other while calling out to him. Much like several weeks before they felt it the moment it hit them. The room began to spin, the colors started to show, and the sound waves began to vibrate through their bodies. The symbols on their hands that Michael discovered where from the Greek alphabet were now hot red and damn did it hurt but also not hurt in an unpleasant way. Liz smiled as she looked around because through it all she felt safe, loved, and warm. Michael felt it took, he felt connected to this place. 

_*Welcome back,* the voice gladly spoke._

"Who are you," Liz asked hearing his voice in her head, Michael looked around clearly hearing it too.

_*A friend my children* he told them softly. *You may call me Alister*_

"What do you want" Michael asked look around trying to see something anything.

_*To prepare you* Alister explained, tough his voice was soft they could sense the desperation."I have waited so long for you, you must know you are connected. I am sorry I know this has been difficult, I pushed too soon. This will sever the link until you are ready."_

"What does that mean exactly," Liz demanded, looking at Michael who looked just as concerned.

_"In time children, in time," Alister laughed._

Opening his eyes Michael looked around the room, Liz was asleep on top of him but he couldn't feel her. Looking around the room he saw it was only 9:23pm, Alex would be home soon. Looking at his hand the mark was still there but healed, it looked like a scar now. Slowly sitting up he felt different, he felt alone Liz was not longer there but she kind of was. Walking outside he looked up to the stars, what was going on who was this Alister. Something inside of him told him he could trust him but something also told him he shouldn't. 

Liz groaned, her head kind of hurt but she also felt empty--alone. She could feel Michael somewhat but she couldn't really feel him or hear him. Looking around she could hear someone in the kitchen, she saw it was Michael cleaning up. It worked, this Alister guy had shut the link off like he said he would. She should be happy, she could just tell them they were fine. She knew they would never believe her or Michael, as they didn't believe there was another alien. 

"Should we tell them," Michael asked bringing her a glass of water.

"Do you think they'd believe us," Liz asked accepting it as she sat up.

"I say we look for this Alister. We find out who the hell he is," Michael told her sternly holding up his hand looking at his scar. "And what the hell this really is?"

"Agreed," Liz told him drinking her water. "But where do we even begin?"

"Where it started," Michael smirked at her, she then laughed softly. "The desert."

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to be this inspired, so yes I will be finishing this. I am working on it now, but the next story will be a chapter one as I'll have more time to work on it. :)


End file.
